Sibling Cursed
by ppgxrrbmegafan
Summary: I don't much like the title of this, but IA has some shady business going on, and everybody's scared of her. But meet IO, the only person to every do... warm stuff. K at most. Know that this is my first Vocaloid fanfiction!


_**Sibling Cursed- IA and IO**_

**Eh, why not give this a shot? Not like I got anything else ready. Plus, I've wanted to write a Vocaloid story.**

* * *

><p><span>IA P.O.V<span>

I looked at my calendar. Today was the day. I'm going to have to live on the streets. And I will die there because of a curse, one that had been put on my family for generations on the females of the family. I'm one of them... and I'm an only child. It was already hard enough for my family to conceal this secret curse... but it got much worse when the news got out.

People immediately shunned us, we were evicted from our home, my grandparents died from sickness, I have no other relatives, my parents died in an accident. Which was stopped from happening, even though they could have been saved... I now reside at an orphanage, but no one was willing to take me in. I was an only child, as far as I remembered. Now, I'm losing this place, my last resort.

The truth is... I have a demon concealed inside of me. One powerful enough to destroy the Earth. And, if even the tiniest bit of negativity manifests in me, it can, at the least, destroy the city. So, I got rid of my emotions. But, even so, as much as I do to control myself, these people still fear me, and still cry for my death. That is really displeasing, but can I blame them?

If I look at the clock, I did, I'm going to be evicted again in exactly five minutes. I won't be able to make a living. I don't have money to buy food, only an amulet I got from my mother. Not even a picture of her. My memory is fading slowly, each day, it's harder to remember her. I turn to look at a poster on my otherwise barren wall. A singer.

He's quite famous in this city amongst the girls. I only know his name, IO. It's really similar to mine. I wonder... if life for him is easy, so he can coast through his life. But I won't know, I can't possibly go. I can't buy a ticket, and I wouldn't be let in, for fear of me. Two minutes on the clock left. Well, I'm never going to find another life outside of this one, as much as I want... to sing.

Desire is worthless, it will get me nowhere. I won't go anywhere because of my status. Always known as the 'accursed one', or the 'demon girl'. It's sickening how foolish humans can be. Although I am one too, if not for a curse. I'm out of time, as the evictioners were moving in. "If I'm ever to live again in my next life, I would love to be a singer", I think.

One of the black-suited men grabbed my hands with rough force, while the other man picked up my legs. I was carried out, and then thrown straight onto the dirty ground, and it hurt so much... since they were strong, and trying to possibly decapitate me. But, as I'm not allowed any negative emotions, I can't cry... I just have to get up, and dust myself off.

The only bad part about this is that... I don't have proper nutrition, so my bones are weak, and may break. This really doesn't help me and I think some of them may have snapped into pieces at my rate. But it's not like it will matter to anybody... so I have to ignore the pain... but it hurts so much... I can only keep the tears from falling.

I slowly get up, trying not to wince from bones snapping and popping into place, and a piece of paper flies into view, and armlength. I'm quite lucky for this... I've never had any luck before... it's a concert ticket... not that it will do me any good... it's tonight, and for IO, the guy I was thinking about... he has such a serious face on this little slip of paper. Maybe he's uncomfortable.

This is the first time I'm seeing him, even if it's a slip of paper, but even though a normal girl will swoon over him, I notice... he looks like me. He has the same hair color and eye color... that same expression, now that I think about it... so much of a coincedence. His clothing style... it's like mine. This is really strange. As if I'm a duplicate, but a girl.

"Mommy, the demon girl has our ticket!" a little girl shouted. I looked to my right, and there was a girl, wearing a red and yellow dress with ponytails, and she was crying. I want to comfort her, or maybe I want to yell at her... I don't know... what I want to do, or where I want to be. I don't know myself, either. Should I go? But, that girl was so sad about a little slip of paper.

"Oh... dear. That cost a fortune!" the mother wailed. She sank down onto the street, very pale, like she might die from exhaustion. Apparently, now this is contaminated by me. And it took so much to get it. I'm bad luck to these people... I really don't have a purpose for this existence. If I die alone without having a child, I'll be able to break the curse, at least. But what of it? No one in my family will be left.

I'll go to this concert. The ticket can't be wasted, right? I have it now. Of course, later, I'm going to be charged with stealing... they'll expel me from this city. No, they'll kill me themselves. I will die at their hands. Even existing makes the authorities want me gone, this will drive them mad. It doesn't matter now. It's going to get late. This concert starts in an hour.

I think. At least, I'm sure it says Six PM on it. But it's a little smudged. No, it was so messy, it actually said Five, which is right now, give or take a few minutes. I'm going to be late, it's twenty minutes away... well, late is better than nothing. I start to walk slowly, and leave the mother and child behind... it seems wrong to do that, but even if I try to help, I'll be rejected even more.

I wonder if IO's ever had this kind of emotionless life, or at least part of his life is expressionless. Ah, it's nothing to worry over, a lot of things have to be done for survival, but first is this concert, one that I know I won't be able to go to unless I'm disguised. I should probably choose a disguise of glasses, a thick coat, new clothing... a lot of things needed to disguise me. It's so easy to tell me apart from the others... my hair is a dead giveaway.

That will be the first to be hidden. I wonder why I'm actually going to do this, anyway... it would be completely worthless, futile, effort wasted. Like some outcast girl from the social network, I want to fit in, I think. I often use the term 'think'. I want to know this time. Do I? Ah... I know that there's a store full of makeup and accessories. That will be the key to disguise. Only a light shade of lipstick and eyeliner is needed. Now, glasses.

Walking to optometrist has made me later by ten minutes. I think a nice red frame will do well, but I really should be walking faster now. But, even though I'm getting closer, I still don't hear music yet. There must be a line that's still rushing to get in. This buys me time, now. I can get the glasses, and still be on time for the music. The optometrist is ten blocks down from the concert area so, it may take time to walk.

Walking down the road, I can see the lights strung along the road starting to flicker out, and behind me, dark was growing. Ah, I just passed the optometrist, I turn around back to glass protecting the glasses, showing some off. The display case. If I stole one those glasses, it would be obvious, but the red frame is really pretty. I suppose I'll just return it before the concert is over. But it's not enough. I have to cut my hair.

No, then I'd be too late for the concert. So, for now, I'll just sweep my hair over to one side. Maybe I should adopt a happy demeanor, but I've never known happiness, so that's impossible. I'll just leave for the concert already. Walking down the roads is taking longer, and energy is wasted like that. It'll take about half an hour at the rate I'm walking. But, at least I can see if anything around me will spark happiness, thought it's unlikely.

The late night air is cool and settling, but each step is unnerving. Honestly I feel against the decision now, I feel I'll be caught before I even step inside. Hopefully I can pass off as some fanatic who's practically dying to see IO on stage, performing. I envy him, he has a life that I would've enjoyed more. But, the constant rush must be painful, right?

Ah, the stage is coming into view, and a large crowd of girls is sweeping all around the stage, like hungry wolves at their prey. A gate. A thin gate can be seen, with a guard up front. Well, time for the act of passing off as a fan. This guy probably won't buy the act but, I guess so long I have the ticket, I could go in... right? It would probably be a ten minute wait, right?

"Hello, I want to get in. My ticket, if you please, so let me through." I try, and I hand him my ticket. He stares at me for a minute, and snatches the ticket I held out. Staring at me some more, he looks like he's seen me before somewhere. But, as long as I can fool him, it won't really matter. Waiting, I stare intently into his eyes. They say everything. That he's suspicious. A good chance I be caught in the act.

"... Next..." He finally mumbles. It looks like I succeeded in this round. Stepping through the gate, the corners of my mouth turn slightly up in a smirk. IO... this is my first concert seeing him in real life. The front rows are completely filled up, so I'll have settle for a spot in the back. I hear the music blaring the introduction to the concert, as IO appears. Even the girls outside the gate are squealing like he was never going to be seen again. Which might be true.

It seems as though he's searching the crowd for someone, because his eyes rake the room, but I don't know who he might look for. He lifts the microphone, and starts singing... a song that I once knew... some of the words have faded from my mind, but I still remember the tune... when my parents were still alive, my mother sang this song to me... and only me. How did he know this?

I got it... maybe if I start singing what I remember, he might see me, and then I may have the opportunity to ask him. But... people might find out about my sneaking here. Well, I've got nothing to lose. Opening my mouth to start singing, my voice won't make a sound. I can't speak, much less sing. I need to sing this, and find out. I'm trying, I'm trying to sing, but my voice isn't letting me.. this is bad.

Desperately, making a sound, what comes out is a loud cry, and interrupts the concert. By now, tears flow from my eyes, as suddenly the Earth begins shaking, I'm still crying, the emotions that have stayed in for 15 years are pouring out now, singing this song, my voice finally comes out. Screaming, I pull at my hair, as lightning flashes and thunder crashes across the sky, as a light rain starts falling. Everyone pushing back from me.

That's all I can see through these useless glasses. Except for that boy. He just stays standing there on the stage, with the microphone in his hand, looking at me, never moving. Not even blinking, as a bolt of lightning strikes me, and something shadowy pulls from my body, and the pain, it becomes a living thing, a demon.

Below, I see all the girls who had been paying attention to IO, now cowering in fear before, in realization that I, the demon holder was here. Looking back up, that demonic form that came, rushing back inside my body, it hurt. It hurt so much that I wanted to cry out, but no one would help me... no one would dare after seeing this.

But... IO... he's looking up, and he's reaching to me... me... the 'container' of an evil entity that once almost destroyed everything we have. It seems like poor judgement to not take his outstretched hand, so, I tentatively touched him... his arm was thin, probably also of malnutrition. But the pain stopped... or at least it was eased. A dull roar filled my head, before I felt a warmth barely there.

He was embracing me for the person I was. Hugging me, if you will. This was probably the first time I've experienced this, as I have no recollection of anything from when my parents, relatives existed. But... it felt warm, even though his warmth was barely enough to feel it. But a glance backwards says he still doesn't feel anything. He's probably felt more of this pain I've had than me myself.

"Sister..." that word rang. You could barely hear that whisper, but I heard it all the same. This happy feeling... wells up inside me. I feel so glad... I've found someone to help me.

* * *

><p>People, help me out here, I don't anything about what IA's supposed to be like. I just wrote this remembering the song with her singing about something... like being outcast, I'm not sure what it's called, so I have no idea. I don't remember the title at all. Listening to Romeo and Cinderella while I write this. I've never written Vocaloid fanfiction before, though. Tell me how I did!<p> 


End file.
